Una Mañana de Navidad en la Mansión Mills
by Leonhardt Mills
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo sería una mañana de navidad para nuestra familia favorita en la mansión Mills?


En la mansión Mills todo era silencio, apenas los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a filtrarse por la ventana del dormitorio principal, donde aún yacían durmiendo plácidamente Regina y Robin.

Dichos rayos despertaron a Regina, quien abrió lentamente los ojos, suspirando contentamente ya que tuvo un sueño reparador. Acto seguido se giró para encontrarse con un Robin, aún dormido, abrazándola por la cintura. Regina sonrió con ternura ante tal escena, se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla, provocando que Robin se despertara un poco y la atrajera más hacia sí.

Regina rió suavemente y dijo –Buenos días.

-Buenos días –respondió Robin aún medio dormido.

Regina estaba a punto de decirle que tenían que levantarse, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y entro corriendo un pequeño torbellino de aproximadamente 5 años exclamando alegremente - ¡Papá! ¡Gina! ¿Qué hacen todavía dormidos? ¡Ya es Navidad! ¡Hay que abrir los regalos!- dicho esto subió a la cama y comenzó a brincar -¡Vamos papá, levántate!

-Ya voy, ya voy –rió Robin aún adormilado – danos cinco minutos y bajaremos para abrir los regalos que te trajo Santa Claus.

¡Okey! –Roland bajó de la cama de un salto y se fue corriendo escaleras abajo hacia la sala, donde lo esperaban varios regalos, dejando atrás a un Henry sonriente en el marco de la puerta –Buenos días mamá.

-Buenos días, Henry –sonrió Regina - ¿Puedes bajar con Roland? Nosotros bajaremos en unos minutos.

-Claro –dijo, y se fue detrás del pequeño.

-Te sugiero que te vayas levantando si no quieres que Roland vuelva a venir a brincarte encima porque no te apuras –río Regina

-Sí ya voy –respondió.

…

Después de levantarse y "alistarse" (todos seguían en pijama) bajaron a la sala y se reunieron con los chicos. Roland inmediatamente comenzó a abrir sus regalos, mientras Henry esperaba su turno y Regina y Robin los observaban. 

En su mayoría Roland recibió juguetes, mientras que Henry recibió las copias más recientes de los videojuegos "Halo" y "Call of Duty" y articulo un "gracias" a sus padres mientras Roland no miraba.

Regina, a punto de levantarse del sillón para ir a hacer el desayuno, fue interrumpida una vez más por Roland quien aseguraba que faltaban todavía regalos.

Confundida, puesto que tanto Roland como Henry ya habían abierto todos sus regalos, se sentó nuevamente y esperó a que el pequeño continuara. Acto seguido, Henry corrió rápidamente escaleras arriba y regresó momentos después con dos cajas, una bastante larga y otra pequeña.

-Bueno, como ustedes ya son grandes –comenzó Roland –Santa ya no les puede traer regalos, así que Henry y yo decidimos darles unos.

-Este es para ti –dijo Henry, entregándole la caja pequeña a Regina –Y este es para ti – y le entregó la caja larga a Robin.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, pues ninguno de los dos se esperaba semejante cosa. Regina fue la primera en abrir su regalo, eran un par aretes rojos con forma de manzana, y le siguió Robin abriendo el suyo, revelando un set nuevo de arco y flechas. El arco estaba pintado de color verde bosque y tenía su nombre grabado en él. 

-Están preciosos –exclamó Regina fascinada - ¡Muchas gracias!

\- ¡Wow! –fue todo lo que Robin pudo decir, estaba fascinado también, tanto que no sabía ni que decir.

¿Y cómo hicieron para conseguir todo esto? –preguntó Regina.

-Le pedimos ayuda a Emma y a David –sonrió Henry.

-Les dijimos lo que queríamos regalarles y ellos nos ayudaron a comprarlos y nosotros los envolvimos – respondió Roland orgulloso de su hermano y de sí mismo.

-Vengan aquí –les dijo, los niños se acercaron, les dieron una vez más las gracias y los envolvieron en un gran abrazo.

Se quedaron así unos segundos y cuando se separaron Regina les pidió a Henry y a Roland que recogieran todas las envolturas y las tiraran mientras ellos se iban a hacer el desayuno.

Ambos asintieron y comenzaron a recoger las cosas y ellos se dirigieron a la cocina y comenzaron a hacer hot cakes para todos.

Cocinaron juntos en silencio y una vez que terminaron Robin habló –Tenemos hijos asombrosos ¿No crees? -sonrió

-Sí, así es –respondió ella sonriendo también.

-De hecho –dijo él poniendo la mano en su cintura y acercándola hacia sí – yo también tengo un regalo para ti.

-¿Ah sí? –respondió ella – ¿Y qué es?

Robin sacó una caja de la bolsa del pantalón de su pijama y se la dio. Regina le lanzó una mirada sospechosa y abrió la caja, esta contenía un collar que hacía juego con los aretes que Henry y Roland le regalaron y tenía su nombre inscrito en el centro.

-Te juro que fue pura coincidencia el hecho de que combine con los aretes que te regalaron ellos –dijo – ¿Y bien, te gusta?

-Me encanta – respondió ella –Gracias

-Feliz Navidad –dijo él

-Feliz Navidad –respondió. Y se unieron en un tierno beso, el cuál no duró mucho, pues segundos después fueron interrumpidos por un -¡Ewww! – proveniente de Roland y un Henry rodando los ojos.

Ambos simplemente rieron y Regina dijo -¿Quién quiere hot cakes?

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
